In Perfect Harmony
by RenesmeCullen
Summary: Sequel to Ivory keys. Bella is kidnapped by the volturi, how will she get out? Who is the small girl that clings to her? As a vampire what are Bella's power's? And being stuck in the volturi tower, how will she communicate with Edward?
1. Keep Holding On

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"_Bella…Bella…_Bella! Wake up!" That annoying little pixie, ruining my sleep…oh my god. I sprung out of the bed, to quickly of course and Alice had to catch me to keep me from falling. "ALICE!" I screamed while bouncing around with my arms on her shoulders. "I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"

**"**I know!" She squeaked in response. "Now get in that bathroom and take a shower! I already kicked Edward into my bathroom so that I can get him ready…literally." I stopped bouncing and raised one eyebrow to stare at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing and running into the shower.

After my shower Alice met me in the bathroom with a blue and green polka dot wrap around towl that had Velcro to hold it up. "Hair first!" She yelled dragging me into the bedroom and sitting me down on a stool in front of the dresser. My hair took hours, but when she was done I felt my eyes well up in thanks. I had been growing my hair out lately so it was almost down to my waist; my hair was all curled softly down the back and in the front my hair was braided into a small crown around the sides with white flowers intertwined.

I didn't have much time to admire it though because I was abruptly spun around so my makeup to be done. I was shocked to see Rosalie standing in front of me, shyly playing with her hands. "Alice said that I'm better with makeup and she wanted me to do it…if you don't mind." I smiled. "I would love it if you could do my makeup." Her face lit up in response and her hands started flying, blurring slightly to me and within fifteen minutes she was done. I went to turn around but she stopped me by putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella…I want to apologize…which is not something I like doing. I have never been fair to you in all of the time that you and Edward have been together. I used to think that you didn't belong with us, but when we all left everyone was so lost without you…even me. Will you forgive me? I want to be more like a sister to you not just because you're marrying my brother."

I looked up at her in stunned silence before standing slowly. I wrapped my arms around her neck, holding her as tight as I could. "I would love that with all of my heart Rose, you were already forgiven." I could feel my eyes welling up when she wrapped her arms snuggly around my waist; she pulled back when she heard me sniff though.

"Stop crying! You'll ruin your makeup!" She said sternly, but I laughed when I saw the grin stretching across her face. "Now come on! Time for your dress!" She grabbed my wrist lightly and led me into her room where she pulled out the dress. It was white of course, thanks to Edward; it was simple, a soft white material, strapless with a small corset at my low back, and fanning out slightly at the bottom with a lacey overlay on the whole thing.

Rose helped me into the dress, I was playing it safe today, and I thought barefoot tied in with the look nicely; well barefoot with a pedicure. All too soon but not soon enough it was finally time, Alice and Rose rushed me down the stairs and to the living room, the wedding was to be outside so I waited to the side of the door for my cue. Alice was Alice was first; my maid of honor and Rose was second, we really didn't follow the whole schedule of who went on what order but I knew it was my cue when my lullaby started playing.

As I stepped out I heard a few gasps and giggles from the few people who noticed my feet, but all of my focus was on _him,_ my Greek god standing at the end of this red carpet. His expression was one of utter love…some humor at the feet but mostly love.

I managed to make it to the end of the isle without tripping and I turned to give the crowd a fake glare when they all sighed of relief. "Nice shoes." Edward whispered; his eyes sparkling. I simply smiled in response. I didn't hear much of the vows, only paying attention when I said "I do" and when I heard "You may now kiss the bride."

I was in heaven, paradise, whatever you care to call it I was _there_. With Edward's arm around my waist I was led back down the isle to the inside of the house where everyone gathered while the outside was re-arranged for the reception. When we were finally let back outside Edward and I danced, talked, I ate cake and Edward braved a small piece. The night was almost over when Alice ran up to me. "It's time." She said. Edward gave us both confused looks but we just grinned and headed towards the center of the dance floor where Alice gave me a mike.

"Hi everyone! Thanks for coming! I know that the night is almost over but there's one more thing that Alice and I need to do before you leave." I said into the mike. I looked over to the side of the floor where Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were all wheeling a grand piano onto the floor. It was all for show of course, Alice could have moved it with one hand we had appearances to keep up. When the piano was in place I sat down and Alice hopped up onto the lid, "Rose is going to help too." She said with a grin on my face. I looked over to see Rosalie standing at the edge of the crowd looking shy so I waved for her to join us. When she walked over I handed her the sheet music and quickly pointed where she should sing before she sat next to me and I began to play.

You're not alone, together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold, and it feels like the end

There's no place to go, you know I won't give in

(Ahh, ahh)

No I won't give in

(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So - keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away, I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close, and it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

(Ahh, ahh)

I'll fight and defend

(Ahh, ahh)

Yeeah, yeah

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So - keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So - keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

(Ahh, ahh)

(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on

(Ahh, ahh)

(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Doo, do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So - keep holding on (Keep holding on)

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

When I was finished I turned to Rose and stared. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" I asked over the noise of the crowd erupting into applause. She just smiled in return "You never asked." She replied. I stood up when I heard a noise behind me and I stood to see Edward right behind us, if he could cry he would have been right now. "I love you more then you will ever know." He said. "But I do know." I said wrapping my arms around his chest. "Because I feel the same way." And with that he kissed me, I barely noticed when he picked me up and walked to the waiting limo out front, off to our honey moon. I knew I was right where I belonged, for all eternity.


	2. Breathless

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Bella love, wake up." That sweet, angelic, smooth, musical, voice whispered. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in our penthouse sweet, on the top flop of the hotel, in Jamaica. I smiled and rolled over, my eyes opened to see Edward's bare chest. "Good morning." I smiled; remembering the previous night we shared. "What are we doing today?" I asked, our honey moon was only three days because I was going to be "changed" when we returned. "I was thinking of heading down to the beach." He replied and I grinned, Alice had been watching the weather forecast carefully and for these three day Jamaica was going to experience sunless days.

"That would be wonderful." I answered. We climbed out of bed and headed to the suit cases, Edward grabbed a pair of swim trunks and I found my bathing suit. It was a navy blue string bikini with little golden music notes all over it. We left the hotel and headed down to the beach where we found a spot and Edward rented some chairs and a blanket for us to relax on. I sat in my chair while Edward spread out the blanket and I started humming. "What are you humming?" He asked. I smiled, "You'll learn soon enough." I answered. He rolled his eyes. "This is one of those moments where I really wish I could read your mind." He muttered sullenly. I giggled and stood, walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "And this is one of those moments where I'm really glad that you can't." I said while running my hands up his chest teasingly. When he turned around I strutted off towards the water. I had just reached waist deep water when I was tackled from behind.

"Edward!" I screeched when I emerged from the water. I looked all around but couldn't see him, figures that he didn't need to breathe. So I stood waiting for him to pop up when all of a sudden he was holding me bridal style and grinning down at me. I couldn't help but grin back at him. "It is absolutely impossible to be angry with you!" I laughed. He carried me to the edge of the water and we collapsed onto the sand with him hovering over me.

He leaned in and stole a kiss before we heard. "Hey get a room man!" We turned to look up the beach where a very Jamaican man was standing with a huge grin on his face and a guitar in his hands. He was standing in front of a small stand with a few other Jamaican men were playing. "Come here." I said to Edward pulling us to our feet and pulling him towards the man.

"Hi, is there any way that I could borrow your guitar for just a minute?" I asked while smiling sweetly, I noticed Edward glare at the man, probably in response to his thoughts. "Go ahead." He answered handing me the guitar. I walked over o the stage and hopped up so that I was sitting on the edge. Edward came to follow me but I stopped him with my hand and made him stand with the man.

"I've been working on this one for a while Edward." I said smiling.

Go on, go on, leave me breathless  
Come on...

The daylight's fading slowly  
but time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I'll feel weak

I cannot lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
So...  
**By this point the rest of the performers had caught onto the beat and had started playing with me.**

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...

And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow

It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it)  
Don't leave me (don't leave me)

**At this point Edward and I both had looks of pure bliss on our faces**

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...

And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
So...

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on

When I finished the song I hopped off of the stage and handed the guitar back to the Jamaican who had a shocked look on his face before turning to Edward. "So what did you think?" I asked. He responded with a kiss and picked me up, carrying me back to the hotel room for an afternoon of me being left _breathless…_

**Lol, I know its kind of cheesy but it will get better I promise**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I reached for Edward's hand as the last waves of fire coursed through my veins. He willingly gave it to me and let me hang on to him. In three days…three long days I hadn't made a sound; I knew that he hated it when I was in pain and it was easier for both of us if I just gripped him as hard as I could…though in the past few minutes every time that I gripped his hand he let out a whimper.

When the pain finally ceased I let go of the hand that I'm sure would have been crushed if it were human, and we both let out sighs of relief. I opened my eyes and then squeezed them shut again. "Everything is so clear!" I said and heard Edward chuckle.

"You get used to it." He said causing me to open my eyes again and take in my surroundings. I could see everything; all of the dust in the air, the cracks in the ceiling, everything. I turned to Edward, eager to see him for the first time since he bit me and met his gaze.

"Carlisle!" He yelled causing me to sit up faster then I though I was capable of. "What's wrong? Edward answer me!" I yelled grabbing onto his shoulders causing him to wince. I turned my head as Carlisle came into the room and he gasped too. "What's going on?" I asked.

Neither of them answered but Carlisle looked pointedly at Edward who gently took my hand and helped me up off of the bed. He led me to the mirror in his bathroom and had me look at my reflection.

I gasped; not at the fact that I now put Rosalie to shame, but at my eyes…my chocolate brown eyes. "What's wrong with me?" I asked Carlisle.

He looked at me intently for an instant before a smile made its way onto his face. "Bella are you thirsty?" He asked. I thought for a moment before answering. "No…should I be?"

"Bella my dear." He said. "Any other new born would be dragging us off to go hunting right now; I think that your eyes are brown because of your aversion to blood as a human…you don't have blood lust!" I stood shocked for a moment, thinking over what I was just told before looking at Edward. His face held the brightest grin I had ever seen.

Without thinking I launched at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck I hugged him as gently as I could. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I whispered back.

Carlisle left us to give us privacy so Edward and I made our way back to his room. "Can we go to the meadow?" I asked, I was longing to get some fresh air after being stuck inside for three days.

"Of course my love." He replied, gazing lovingly at me. We made our way downstairs and out the door, I waved at the rest of the family as we left and they seemed to understand that I just wanted to be with Edward for now. When we stepped outside Edward grinned at me and then took off running, on instinct I followed. I let out a laugh as my feet danced over the ground and I didn't trip at all.

As I concentrated on following him I noticed that I wasn't even pushing myself to keep up with him, I stretched my legs; lengthening my stride I quickly surpassed him and with a giggle I spun around and tackled him as soon as we made it to the meadow.

As I straddled his waist looking down into his topaz eyes I felt perfectly at home. I leaned down and kissed him, slow and gentle. My hands wove their way into his hair and his moved to take off my shirt. And there we were, making love in the green grass.

**I know I know, I took FOREVER to update! Sorry I was busy training my horse. Anyway pay attention to that last line! It will come into play in later chapters! evil laughter I wonder if any of you will know how 0.o **


	4. Cassie

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

It's amazing really, how fast things can go from being so perfect to being so tragically wrong. One minute Edward and I are sitting at home, talking to the family. And the next Alice is screaming that the Volturi are on their way.

"They were taking out a small clan of newborns a few states over and they decided to check in on us while they were here!" She screamed. I didn't know much about them except for the fact that you do not want to mess with them.

"When?" Carlisle asked, worry etched all over his face. "Now." She whispered, the tension in the room was so thick that Jasper was holding his head in his hands and groaning. Sure enough, in a matter of minutes there was a knock on the door.

Carlisle stood and walked to the door, he opened it to reveal about a dozen vampires in grey cloaks. "Carlisle my old friend! How are you?" The one in the front asked. "I am well." He replied, gesturing for them to come inside. As they walked in the one in the front caught my eye, his red eyes made me shudder. "I see that you have added a new face to your coven! Please introduce us." He said. "Yes, Aro this is Bella, she is Edwards's wife, Bella this is Aro, one of the three leaders of the volturi. Behind him are Jane, Felix, Demetri, Alec, and their guard." He said. "Pleasure to meet you." Aro said extending his hand to shake mine. I hesitated when I saw the look on Edward's face but then slowly extended my arm and took his hand.

The look on Aro's face was strange; it was getting more and more frustrated. "How peculiar." He muttered. "You see Bella; my power is like Edward's here, though I can only hear peoples thought by touching them…except for yours." Edward smiled and answered for me. "I can't read her mind either; it was the same when she was human too."

"Amazing!" Aro exclaimed. "Tell me Bella, how long have you been a vampire? And please explain your eyes!"

"Actually…Edward bit me three days ago so I woke up this morning…and as a human I had an aversion to blood so as a vampire I have no bloodlust at all." I replied shakily. Aro's eyes widened and he was silent for a minute before Edward screamed. "NO!" He grabbed my wrist and turned to run but was immediately on the ground. I didn't have time to see what happened to him because the next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the house, kicking and screaming as I watched Edward trying to get to me."

"Edward!" I screamed. I tried reaching towards him but another vampire grabbed my arm and I then I couldn't see the house anymore. "Stop! Let me go! What did I do?" I screeched.

No one answered me for hours until it was night time and the vampires carrying me stopped running. I looked around and was that we were on an abandoned air strip and there was a private jet at the end of the runway.

"Please let me go home!" I yelled at Aro. "I'm afraid my dear Bella that I can't do that, you see I have the ability to sense when a vampire has great potential, and I sense that with you. So you are coming back to Volterra with us to serve in my guard. Do not fight it or I will kill the rest of your coven." He stated. I couldn't take it, the surroundings started to shake and then all I knew was blackness.

When I awoke I found myself in a strange room, I stood from the bed in which I had been laid and walked to the window. I looked out at what I quickly realized was Volterra Italy. Looking down I realized that my room was in the top of a tower, there was a courtyard below me with tall stone walls surrounding the grassy enclosure and there were a few vampires lazing around in the grass, I could see the purpose. The Vampires could be out in the sunlight but there was some kind of shield over the top. I wasn't sure but if my suspicions were correct I wouldn't be able to get through it and humans couldn't see through it.

I turned around and surveyed my room; it was large, with a twin sized bed against the stone wall, a desk on the opposite wall with a dresser and closet next to it, and a door directly across from the window. There was also another door that, upon opening I discovered to be a bathroom.

I had just starting heading towards the door when Aro himself walked in.

"I thought you were awake!" He smiled brightly at me, I glared in response. "Now don't be that way!" he said. "I only came to ask you if there was anything I could bring you to brighten the room. You see, this will be your room from now on, and I want you to have a comfortable stay."

I sighed and walked over to sit on the edge of the…my bed. "You can suck up to me all you want but I'm never going to like you Aro, I'll listen to you, won't try to escape only because I'm protecting my husband and my family. But If I had a piano in here I'd at least have something to do while you keep me locked up." I replied.

"Marvelous!" He exclaimed. "But I assure you, you will not be locked up. You may go wherever you wish in the castle. Feel free to explore these walls as long as you don't leave the castle. I'll have a piano brought up shortly but in return I want you to try and see what your powers are, I'm certain that your special but I'm not sure how yet."

I nodded my head and lay back on the bed with my hands over my face, feeling suddenly tired. "Aro can vampires get tired?" I asked as he turned to leave. "Ah…it seems that you have many human traits, sleeping, your face flushed when you became angry a few moments ago, and brown eyes. I'm anxious to see what else you can do." He replied. I only turned over on the bed in response. I heard him leave and the door close a few moments later as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up again as a vampire carried a grand piano sideways through the door and sat it in the empty corner with a thud. "Aro asked me to deliver this and then escort you to the meeting room to observe the business tonight."

I sighed. "What exactly is the business?" I asked. He rolled his eyes like I was a child and sighed. "Aro sends out scouts in the city to check for other vampires and if they see someone of interest they bring them in." He replied. I nodded my head and stood to follow him. He led me out the door and through the castle until we reached a room with wide double doors that he opened for me and gestured for me to enter. As I walked in I noticed that there were chairs lining the far wall and they were all full except for one directly on Aro's left.

"Nice to see you awake again Bella, please sit." He said waving his hand at the empty chair. I made my way to the chair, fully aware of the eyes on me as I did so and then took the seat, crossing my legs I waited.

After a few moments a vampire that I recognized as Felix walked in. "Master, it appears that the newborn's mate has followed us to Volterra and has taken lodging in the apartment building overlooking the courtyard!" He exclaimed. I gasped, my hand flew to my mouth and I felt a few tears fall out of my eyes. Upon seeing this Aro smiled and shook his head amused. "Very well, he poses no threat as of this moment so he can stay." He said and relief flooded through my body. After a Felix discussed other unimportant matters he left and other vampires came and went. I didn't pay much attention until three disgusting looking vampires came in…carrying a small girl with them.

"Master Aro." One started. "Knowing that my power is like yours I present this to you. This child was on the street and I noticed that she has potential that many great vampires did not have. We have brought her here to see if you would like to change her." He stated.

"NO!" I screamed jumping out of my chair. "She's just a child!"

Aro looked at me with humor in his eyes and laughed. "It makes no difference; the child may be an asset to me. Go ahead Michael." Before I could stop it the vampire that had spoken leaned down and bit the terrified girl's neck. As soon as he withdrew his teeth she fell to the ground screaming and clutching her neck.

"Put her in a cell until the change is complete." Aro said dismissively, not bothered at all by the screaming girl on the floor in front of him.

"No!" I yelled again, only this time it was in fury. "Let me take the child! Let me take her to my room with me until the change is complete! It will make no difference to you!"

He seemed to consider it for a moment before waving his hand. "Very well, you make take her." I glared at him and then ran to the child. "Shh, it will be alright." I murmured and slid my arms under her as gently as I could. As soon as she was in my arms I ran, I reached my room in a matter of seconds and climbed onto the bed. The child was shaking and sobbing but I was able to see more of her now. She was obviously an orphan, her clothes were torn and stained. She wore no shoes and her feet were covered in dirt. Her hair was light blonde and it fell in soft curls down her back even though it was tangled.

As she was lying in my arms I did everything I could to relax her but I knew there wasn't much I could do. I put my hand against her face and held her head to my chest as I began to sing.

I noticed that her shaking turned to a slight trembling as I sang so I continued with some lullabies and Disney songs that she seemed to like. I barely moved for three days, and the small girl seemed to be comforted by having me with her. Periodically throughout the days Aro would stop in to check on her but she was terrified of him and at one point I had to sit her on the bed and literally push Aro out the door and move the dresser in front of it so that he would get the message.

By the end of the third day I could tell that her change was almost over, she had newborn strength and her sobs were almost gone. I was still stroking her hair when she opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at me, she was still terrified but she seemed to trust me. "What happened?" She asked, her voice was beautiful, like an angel, but I couldn't stop the grimace from appearing on my face.

"I'll explain everything to you but can you tell me your name?" I asked. She nodded and said. "Cassie." I smiled. "That's a very pretty name, how old are you?"

She thought for a moment while she moved to sit at the in front of me before saying "Eight." I sighed; she would be eight forever, never even becoming a teenager. "Well Cassie, what I'm about to tell you may be confusing and scary, but I promise its going to be okay." I said and she nodded in response.

"The people here are…vampires, and when that man but you he turned you into a vampire too." I said and braced myself for her reaction. She stared trembling again and I put my arms out to her. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck and I stroked her hair again. "Why did he do it?" she asked.

"Because the lead vampire thought that you would be a great vampire." I replied. She sat back and I could tell she was thinking as she held my hand. "Why does my throat hurt so much?" She asked and I grimaced. "It means your thirsty, do you know what vampires eat?" Her expression was horrified. "I can't!" She yelled. "I don't want to hurt people!" I placed my hand on her cheek and hushed her. "Let's go talk to Aro, he's the lead vampire. You see the vampires I used to live with were nice and they lived like humans, they found that vampires can survive off of animals instead of people…I know that it's not that great either but its better then killing."

She sighed in relief and I stood up still holding her hand. Once I had moved the dresser out of the doorway I leaned down and picked her up, putting her on my hip so that I could protect her easier. We walked out of the door and down towards the meeting room when I noticed that there were a few vampires in the hall and one walked up to me. "I'll take her." He said and tried to take Cassie from me. "You will not!" I yelled at him and used my free hand to shove him as hard as I could into the wall. He flew through the wall and through several rooms until he came to a stop right at Aro's feet in the meeting room.

I marched through the holes in the walls until I stood in front of Aro. "I see that her change is complete, you may give her to me now Bella." He said. I cradled her closer to me and she buried her head in my neck. "I will not Aro! Cassie stays with me. She does not want to drink from humans and I want to take her out of the city to hunt animals." I said, lifting my chin and looking him square in the eye. Timid little Bella had left when I was transformed. He sighed and contemplated for a minute before answering me. "Very well, you may go, but believe me, there will be consequences if you don't return." I nodded my head in response. "While I'm out can I go buy some necessities for the two of us?" I asked. Aro nodded yes and handed me a credit card with my name on it already. I spun on my heels and marched through the castle until I got to the front door, there was a vampire sitting behind a desk and she stopped me before I went out the door.

"Aro said to give you this." She said handing me a key. "It's to the sparkly blue Prius." I took the key and nodded in response. Upon walking out of the door I realized that the door led to a garage. There were cars of all shapes and sizes and I quickly found the right car. "Cassie." I said as I strapped her in the front seat. "When we drive out of here I want you to hold your breath, if you don't you will smell humans and you might accidentally hurt them, you don't need to breathe anymore…it comes with being a vampire." She nodded.

I was thankful that it was an overcast day as we drove through the city, me using the GPS to find my way to the nearest forest, I learned a lot about Cassie. Her parents had died a year ago in a fire and she had been tossed out onto the street. During the car ride I was also able to tell her all about vampirism.

When we finally made it to the woods I go Cassie out of the car and sniffed the air to make sure there were no humans around. "Cass, I've never hunted before because I'm a special vampire that doesn't need to, but from what I know you need to follow your instincts, oh and breathe now." I said. Cass did as I said and I saw her eyes get darker as she smelled the dear in the area. She took off and I followed her from a distance, just to make sure that she didn't get into trouble.

She quickly killed and drank from three deer before she was satisfied so I helped her hid the carcasses before heading back to the car. We headed off to a Wal-Mart and I again had Cass hold her breath as we went in but I kept her safely on my hip just in case. I quickly grabbed a bunch of clothes for both of us, I also got us some shoes and other necessities like hair brushes before heading to the check out counter. Cassie obviously had to struggle a little bit, being a newborn and all but I was extremely proud as we loaded our stuff into the car and headed back to the castle.

After we had parked the car we carried our stuff back up to my room and I noticed that there had been a few changes. The twin bed had been replaced with a queen, and as I walked into the bathroom I noticed that there was now I Jacuzzi tub. It didn't really fit but It was better then the tub that was there before.

I was quick to make use of the Jacuzzi and I got Cassie into a nice bubble bath, I washed her hair and found her to be the cutest girl I had ever seen underneath all of the dirt. I wrapped her in a fluffy towel and carried her back into the bedroom where I put her in some sky blur pajamas for the night.

I wasn't sure how it happened, but I figured out one of my powers that night. I was able to give Cass the ability to sleep. I had just been thinking of how much I wished she could when she said. "I thought vampires except for you couldn't sleep? I'm getting reeeeally sleepy!" I gasped and a grin broke out on my face. "I think…that maybe I just made you able to sleep!" I said. Cassie jumped into my arms and wraps her arms around my neck.

What she said next caused tears to run down my face. "Thank you mom."

**Whoa! That was a hell of a long chapter for me! Sorry if it jumped around a bit, Tell me what you think of Cassie? She will play a major role in the rest of this story! Ill write the next chapter soon but now in going to bed! Its 4:33 in the morning!**


	5. Baby Mine

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

When I woke up in the morning I found Cassie to be sleeping snuggly curled against my side. Carefully so that I didn't wake her up I crawled out of bed. I walked to the closet where I had placed the clothes that had purchased yesterday and began to search through them until I found what I wanted.

My fashion sense had seemed to improve and I picked a pair of low cut jeans with some slip on tennis shoes, and A turquoise, short sleeved shirt with a hood on the back and It was extremely low cut so I wore a white cammi under it.

Once I was dressed I turned to Cassie's clothes and picked a short navy skirt and a sky blue cammi for her. When I walked back into the room I laid the clothes out on the end of the bed and walked to my desk to think.

I was missing Edward like crazy. As I was thinking of him I absentmindedly pulled out a pen and paper and started writing, I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Cassie getting up and until she climbed into my lap. "What are you working on?" She asked.

I smiled and laughed, holding up the paper for her to see I noticed her struggling to read some of the words I had written. "Here I'll show you." I said leading her over to sit next to me on the piano bench. I played around on the keys for a few minutes before I started, I could feel my eyes welling up as I began to sing.

As my song came to a close I felt Cassie's arms around my waist. "That's so pretty mama! But why are you crying?" I sighed and pulled her to sit in my lap. "You remember how I told you that I used to live with another family? Well I'm married to a wonderful man and I miss him very much." I said.

"Why don't you go see him then?" She asked. I felt the tears flowing out of my eyes. "Because baby, Aro won't let me, he made me come here by threatening my family. I don't even want to live here." I replied and then lowering my voice so only she could hear I whispered. "And I have been trying to think of a way to escape this place since the moment I got here; when I leave I'm taking you with me."

She smiled. "I can't wait! I hate it here, everyone is so mean!" I laughed and patted her on the back. "How about we head out to the courtyard so you can get some sunlight?" I asked and she nodded her head enthusiastically so I took her hand and we ran through the halls until we reached the courtyard. As soon as we stepped outside I let Cass go, the walls here were tall and I knew she couldn't get into any trouble so I walked over to a thick patch of grass and surveyed my surroundings.

There was a small pool on one side, trees providing shade if it was needed, there were even some flowers growing near the pool. I smiled as I watched Cass playing in the flowers; she was testing her vampire speed by catching butterflies and then releasing them again. Looking above the walls I saw that there were some more modern looking buildings, I shuddered realizing that Edward could be in one of them and I almost thought that I saw a familiar head of bronze hair in one of the windows but it was distorted by the shield above us .

All too soon though the peace was disrupted, Cassie had been so absorbed in her playing that she didn't notice a group of shady looking vampires walking into the clearing until she accidentally backed into them.

"Look what we have here, a little brat got lost and she needs to be taught a lesson." The one she had backed into said. They obviously hadn't noticed me lounging in the shade of a willow tree. Cassie was staring up at her, visibly trembling from head to toe. "I-I'm s-sorry m-miss I d-didn't see you." She stuttered. Anger consumed me, I could feel my protective instinct kicking in and when I saw that _bitch_ raise her hand to strike my Cassie I was across the yard with my hand holding her throat to the wall in an instant.

"Don't you ever _dare_ to come near my child again! If you so much as look at her wrong again I will personally rip you limb from limb and separate the pieces!" I screamed in her face. It must have been something in my expression because her posture immediately changed to scared. Maternal instincts here!

"I'm sorry I'll leave her alone!" She yelled. I squeezed my hand to her throat one more time before turning and running back to where Cassie was curled up on the grass crying. The other vampires took off back into the castle with frightened looks on their faces as I pulled her into my arms and carried her back to my spot under the willow.

"Hush my baby what's wrong? Did she hurt you?" I asked. She let out another sob and shook her head. "She said I'm a brat." She cried and understanding struck me. "Don't say such a thing; you are nothing of the sort." I said and leaned back with her on my chest as I began to sing.

Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine

All of those people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you

From your head down to your toes

Your not much goodness knows

But you're so precious to me

Sweet as can be

Baby of mine, baby of mine

I smiled when I noticed that Cassie had once again dozed off and was sleeping contently on my chest. I had to get her out of here, this was no place to keep her and I knew that Edward and I were somehow going to get her out of this place.

**Isn't that song perfect? You know it is! Its Baby mine from Dumbo lol I did not write it or anything. BTW OMG! This story is getting to be sooooooo much fun to write! Next chapter in EPOV! It will come out sooner if I get lotz of reviews!**


	6. Edward

In Perfect Harmony Chapter 6

**In Perfect Harmony Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

"Damn it!" I screamed throwing a pillow across the room and watching in satisfaction as it exploded against the wall. It had been five days, _five days_ since I had seen her!

Resisting the urge to crush more of this apartment I walked over and sat down on the couch. I felt insane. I didn't know that being away from her like this could be so painful; it was even worse then when I left her because then I thought she was safe.

I stayed like that for a while, before I stood again and walked to the window. I could see the courtyard but it was slightly distorted from a shield over it. No doubt another vampire causing it. I stood there for hours until I saw something that made my dead heart leap.

Bella was walking into the courtyard with a small girl by her side. I knew that she wouldn't be able to get through the shield but I wanted so desperately to talk to her that I screamed for her. My heart fell with a sickening sense of disappointment when I realized that she couldn't hear me but it was soon gone when I realized that I could hear _her_. She walked over to a willow tree and was resting peacefully when I noticed some other vampires enter the clearing.

The small girl that had been with Bella was minding her own business playing with butterfly's when she accidentally backed into one of them. It was an innocent mistake but she was immediately reprimanded. My hands clenched into fists as the older vampires called her names and I gasped when I saw the leader raise her hand.

I was about to turn my head when I saw Bella, my Bella move across the courtyard with speed that even I couldn't manage, and she had the girl by the throat.

"Don't you ever _dare_ to come near my child again! If you so much as look at her wrong again I will personally rip you limb from limb and separate the pieces!" I was shocked. Since when did Bella act like that? And "My child"?

"I'm sorry I'll leave her alone!" The other yelled. I saw Bella squeeze her throat again before returning to the child whom I learned was named Cassie. Bella called her my baby which had me confused again and then she led her over to her spot under the willow.

Cassie was crying, the other vampires calling her a brat seemed to have really affected her and what I heard next made me want to cry. Bella sang to her, it was the sweetest, purest, most beautiful lullaby I had ever heard.

As the song was finishing I noticed the child seemed to be sleeping, which was incredibly strange but I had my suspicions that Bella had something to do with it. All too soon she stood with Cassie still in her arms and walked back into the castle.

I stayed by the window for a while and I was glad I did because I noticed a figure standing in one of the windows in the tower. It was her.

"Bella!" I yelled. I saw a shocked expression and then her face searching the building for me so I leaned out the window and waved.

"Edward! Thank god you're alright! What are you doing here? Don't you realize how foolish that was?" I smiled. "Did you honestly expect me to just sit by while you're in danger?"

I could see her sigh. "I guess not, but Edward I have to get out of here! There's this girl here, her names Cassie and."

"I know." I said cutting her off. "I saw what happened in the court yard, I assume that you adopted her?"

"Yeah, she can't stay here Edward; this is no place for her!" I was about to reply when I saw something that made me scream. There was a figure standing behind her in the window and it reached out and pulled her back.

I was terrified; I had no idea what they were going to do to her. I stormed through the apartment and out the door. It was almost night time when I came to my senses again. I had been walking for hours, thinking, plotting…writing.

I continued to walk until morning, but this walking had purpose. I was looking for a radio station and I found one around noon.

"Welcome to IRS, How can I help you?" The receptionist said when I walked in. I smiled a bit at the name. Italian Radio Station but shortened to IRS.

"I need to get something on the radio, I can pay. Who do I need to talk to?" I asked. She looked shocked when I pulled a wad of money out of my wallet. "Um, third floor, room 317, you need to speak to Mr. Kyle." She replied and I nodded my head in thanks.

I easily navigated my way to the office and knocked. The door was soon opened by a tall blonde man.

"Yes?" He asked in a bored tone. "Mr. Kyle, My name is Edward Cullen and." I stopped when I saw his eyes. "THE Edward Cullen, as in the American star that wrote all those songs to that girl?" I smiled in spite of my bad mood and nodded.

"Yes, I actually have a problem. You see that girl is here in Italy and we can't get in contact with each other so I need to get a new song on the radio for her. Can you help me?"

The look on that mans face was priceless. "Follow me, I need to hear it first of course, but if it's good I'll put it on right away." I followed him down the hall until we reached a recording studio and he gestured for me to go in.

I sat down at the piano and stroked the keys absentmindedly for a minute before I started to play…


	7. Right here waiting

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

"Get off of me Aro!" I screamed as I was dragged into my room. "What were you saying to him?" He yelled in my face and I noticed that his eyes were pitched black. "Just that I love him." I spoke back strongly and he responded by striking me across the face.

"Do not lie to me!" He screamed and I merely looked him in the eyes. "Do not yell at me." He raised his hand to strike me again but stopped as a blonde blur attacked him. "Don't hurt her!" Cassie screamed. She was sitting on his shoulders kicking his chest with her feet, holding his hand back from hitting me with her left hand, and trying to pull his hair out with her right.

"You insolent child!" He screamed flinging her off of him but she held on to his hand and swung around again. Now she was hanging from his arm and cat scratching his face.

"You insolent old man!" She screeched back at him. Aro's face was priceless, Cassie should not have been able to fight like that at such a young age. "Cass." I called and held my hand out to her. She immediately leapt from him into my arms and swiftly climbed to by back.

"Both of you are confined to this room until further notice!" He yelled. "Hailey!" Within seconds and women that appeared to be in her mid thirties appeared in the room. "Yes master?" She asked with a bored tone. "Put a shield around her room, no one gets in or out except for me." She lifted her hand and I could immediately see a distorted film cover all of the walls.

"Wait!" I yelled causing Aro to look at me with a sarcastic expression on his face. "Let me go get some things for the room! Cassie needs to hunt anyway and she's just a child, you can't keep her cooped up with nothing to do!"

Aro rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Very well, a guard will meet you by the exit." I sighed in relief and ran quickly out of the room with Cassie still secured to my back. Sure enough there was a guard leaning against the desk as I got a set of keys and he followed me to the garage.

This time we were in a Yukon XL and I quickly put Cass in the front seat and gave a challenging look to the guard when he didn't want to sit in the back. "You can ride on the roof if you want; or better yet, just stay here!" He grunted angrily and slid into the back causing me to smile in satisfaction.

Hunting went smoothly and I noticed that Cassie had absolutely no trouble taking down her _bear_. So as soon as she was satisfied we went shopping. I bought each of us a laptop, I-pod, and I even got a TV. I also bought some things to furnish our room, like a blue carpet, a comforter to go on our bed, a TV stand, a table with chairs, and a dresser. Oh how I loved spending Aro's money.

I had just bought a _**very **_expensive radio when we walked past a music store causing me to stop dead in my tracks. "One more stop." I murmured and led our group inside. I felt my breathing stop as I gazed at the display in front of me; it was absolutely mesmerizing; even Cassie stood in awe.

It was a soft white grand piano, with gold inscriptions down the side, they formed a wind like shape and with my eyes I could see that it was made of writing. There were hundreds of phrases but there was one that was always in bold.

**For Eternity**

There was also a guitar sitting on top of it, it was a navy blue and it had the same golden pattern except for one difference. And there way a violin lying in front of it, it was made of a deep cherry with the same golden inscriptions as the guitar. The bold words on them spelled

**I love you**

I came to my senses when the guard sighed in irritation so I stepped forward and sat at the piano, it was a hundred times nicer then the piano Aro had given me. "Will you play for me?" Cassie asked and I nodded in response.

I stroked my hands over the keys and noticed that the other people in the store looked up and an employee even started walking towards me, probable to make me leave. He was about to say something when my playing made him stop. My hands flew into Mariage D'amor and I felt the tears build in my eyes.

The song fit my mood perfectly and a soft sob escaped my lips. The tears continued to stream down my face until I finished the song and Cassie flung her arms around me and let me hold her as I cried.

"Um…Miss?" I heard a voice behind me and I spun my head around to look at the employee that had been about to stop me before. "How much?" I asked. He got a confused look on his face so I explained. "The set, how much does it cost?"

Recognition crossed his face and he spoke, but then looked concerned. It was probably at the wild grin on my face. "I'll take it!" I gave him the address and told him to take add an extra ten grand to the price if he would deliver it right away.

"Thanks you can just leave it outside here." I called to the men unloading my new music set off of the truck. They looked at me like I was crazy but did as I said and as soon as they drove away I picked up the piano and walked into the garage.

"You can bring the car up to the castle." I called to the guard who nodded his head and climbed in. I had the guard, who I learned was named Matthias; carry everything else to our room.

"Thanks Matthias." I called once he had put all of our bags and boxes down in the middle of the room. I was currently standing in the hall outside of my room looking at the next door down. I waited until he left and then I opened it, it was perfectly empty.

"Yes!" I hissed under my breath and then ran back to my room. I knew I had to hurry before Hailey came to put the shield up so I quickly moved the furniture off of the right wall and then ran my hands over all the edges.

"Watch out Cass!" I called and then pushed. The wall came down with a satisfying crush. "Perfect! Cass come help!" I yelled and quickly started pushing the rubble into the hall.

Just as we were finishing Aro and Hailey walked through the door and stared at the now doubled room. "I told you I was going shopping Aro, and we needed more space." I said and shrugged. "Oh and you're going to get quite a bill." I said slyly. I had made one more stop after ordering the piano, while I was waiting for it to be loaded I ran across the street to good will store and bought everything in it…then donated it back.

When I turned around, Aro's eyes we're black _again. _"Anger management." I taunted and with that he nodded once to Hailey and stormed out of the room. Hailey then waved her hands once and that same film covered the room.

"Enjoy your stay." She smiled and then skipped out. It was silent for a few moments before Cassie and I both burst out laughing. "Did you see his face?" She laughed. I nodded my head and walked over to her and crouching down.

"You were incredible today." I said and gently caressed her cheek. "It was nothing, I just didn't want him to hurt you and all of a sudden it was so easy to fight him!"

"I am an idiot." I said with conviction. "No your not!" She replied and I smiled. "Do you know that I just realized that you have a power? You have a gift for combat!" I smiled; I swear my heart thumped when I saw the look on her face.

"Really? You mean I'm special like you?" I nodded my head. "I am so proud of you!" I said and hugged her close to me.

"You know mom, as much as I'm enjoying this we do need to put our stuff away…" She said after a while and I nodded my head.

It took us all day and all night but we finally had the room furnished I had managed to take the sleeping off of us which got me wondering about how far my power could go again but when we were done our room looked great.

The bed was placed with the headboard at the left wall by the door and with the window on its far side. The carpet was in the center of the room with the table in the center. The desks were pushed to the far right corner, with the new window in front of them and the radio set on one. The music supplies were all pushed to the near right corner. And the sofa was in the center of the near wall with the TV on the other side of the table, it was up high enough that the table didn't block our view. And the dresser was against the right wall.

"Done." I stated and pointed to the bathroom. "Go get ready for a bath, I'll be right in." I said and chuckled as she skipped in. I walked over to the radio and fiddled with it until I found a station that sounded good and then walked into the bathroom to find Cassie already in the bath.

I knelt down beside the Jacuzzi and contently washed her hair as I became lost in thought.

Cass and I were locked in our room, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but now I couldn't talk to Edward because of the shield. And my powers…I knew that I had human traits, could pass them on to other vampires, and could now take them back as well. But how far could I push it?

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Cass notifying me that I had already washed all of the conditioner out of her hair so I took her out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel.

We were standing in front of the dresser picking out pj's when I heard it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat. Many of you have heard of the upcoming star Edward Cullen." I dropped the clothes I was holding. "Well he's here in Italy and he has brought a hit to IRS! So hear it is, Right here waiting for you by Edward Cullen!"

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' cRaZy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

By the time the song finished I was sobbing on the ground. "Please don't cry mama!" Cassie cried wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I slowed by tears and straightened my back. "You're right, crying won't help anything. This will." I said and stood. I walked over to my new piano and sat down on the bench. I thought for minutes, just thinking, composing, and then I had it. I threw my hands down on the keys and I let it come to me.

I had my response but now I had to get it to Edward. "That was so pretty mom!" I smiled. "Thanks Cass, but I need to get it to Edward."

"What about the computer?" I smacked myself on the forehead. "Why is it that a seven year old girl can figure these things out when I can't?" I sighed and then stood quickly making my way over to my laptop.

I sighed with relief when I noticed that there was internet connection here, and quickly navigated to the IRS home page. Luckily they had an online assistance feature so I logged onto my hotmail and started to IM an assistant.

"Thanks for accessing the IRS customer service feature. This is Janice, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Isabella Cullen, formerly Swan, you just played a song that Edward Cullen, Aka my husband, wrote. I NEED to get a song on the air because through very complicated circumstances we can't get in tough. This laptop has a mic in it and I want to record something to get it back to him. Ask Edward and he will pay as much as needed to hear this. Can you help me?"

There was no answer for a few minutes and I started to worry until there was a new IM.

"Isabella this is Kyle, I'm the one that handled Edward's song. If you record it I'll put it on. That man looked heart broken when he played you that song and I want him to have peace of mind!" I smiled weakly and replied.

"Let me work on this then, I'll send it through in a few."

I stood from the desk and carried the laptop to the piano where I sat it on the hood. I set it to record and then I was about to play when Cassie picked up the guitar.

"Can I help?" She asked. "Do you know how to play?" She nodded her head enthusiastically and said. "I used to hang out with a boy that had a guitar and he taught me how." She said and then played a flawless execution of my new song.

When she finished we were both in shock. "It's so much easier now!" She yelled. "You're incredible!" I breathed still in shock. She smiled and I reset my laptop. We played together and it was incredible, like me and Edward, we were In Perfect Harmony.

**Wow that was long!! But soooooooo much fun to right! I had this inspiration strike me like lightning today! I'll probable write the next chapter tomorrow lol. And don't you love fanfiction? Fast song release rocks!!** **BTW I'm making a lay out of the room and putting it on my profile with all of the songs in this fic if you want to check it out!**


End file.
